


战时需要

by xiaosinian



Category: Von Ryan's Express
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: Dom Ryan Sub Oriani，多数是Oriani/Ryan,但会有Ryan/Oriani





	战时需要

**Author's Note:**

> Dom Ryan Sub Oriani，多数是Oriani/Ryan,但会有Ryan/Oriani

“他和我一起。”Ryan说。

负责为他们安排住处的军官看了Oriani一眼，刚刚还在嬉笑吵闹着的逃亡战俘们也察觉到什么，安静了下来。Oriani觉得那些落在他身上的视线似乎在灼烧，提醒着他正穿着意大利军服站在盟军的领地上。

“Colonel，我可以再安排一个单人房间。”军官低声对Ryan说，但不足以低到Oriani听不清楚。Oriani知道这种考量不是出于恶意，他们这群人太疲惫了，上面的长官们只了解个大概情况就让他们先休息再讨论后续事宜。他猜测没有人对如何安置一个意大利军官作出指示，而一个单独住所是最恰当的方式。但这改变不了他意识到他与这些人曾经是敌对方，而如今形势逆转，他变成了囚徒的事实。

“他和我一起。”Ryan又说了一遍，语气似乎没什么变化，但所有人能感知到这是命令。属于Dom的威严让Oriani把原本就紧绷的身体站得更直了些，背在身后的手握紧了手腕。

“是，长官。”那位军官恭敬地服从了命令，又看了Oriani一眼，露出了然的神色。作为一个Sub，他知道对方在想什么，每次他为一个Dom做事时，有时甚至不需要是个Dom，总会有人有这样的想法，就好像他的服从都是因为Sub的本性一样。然而他无法反驳，明知良心不安却依然服务于强权是对别人的看法的最好佐证。

每当这时，他总会自我厌恶，他希望自己不是个Sub，这样就可以有足够的勇气与恶行对抗。但这一次，他做了正确的事，却依然不喜欢看到这样的神色，而他不知道这又是为什么。

Ryan解救了他。“跟我走。”男人拍了下他的胳膊，他立刻听从了，或许又是Sub的天性，但跟随Ryan的感觉是如此的正确，他几乎感受到愉悦。

 

Ryan给自己倒了一杯，示意Oriani自便。上好的威士忌，Ryan在此次行动中的贡献值得这样的对待，而他只是沾了光。他长出一口气，涌起感激之情，不是为了威士忌，而是他不敢想象，如果现在自己是独身一人或者和其他人住在一起会是怎样的紧张不安。他感受到庇护，而这并不是他第一次从Ryan身上感受到这个。

“谢谢，长官。”他说。

Ryan抬眼看他，挑起了眉：“为了什么？”

“让我暂时和你住在一起，长官。”

“住处已经很紧张了，我不能难为他们再腾出个单人间。”Ryan说。

“还有……你曾经试图说服德国人让我离开列车。”

“我总得想点办法，让你在外面才好逃出去。”

这是合理的解释，但他不满意。“你又不知道我会帮你们。”他反驳说。

“你不会？”Ryan忽然笑了，曲起握杯的手的食指，敲了敲空了的酒杯，示意Oriani过来再给他倒一杯。Oriani走近，Ryan靠在椅背上，杯子拿得很低，他微微弯下了腰来确保酒不会撒到杯子外面。

“回答我，Oriani。”Ryan的声音从近处传来，他的手颤抖了一下，他下意识地看向Ryan，正好对上了那双蓝眼睛，他赶紧又避开了。他没办法在Ryan的直视下违抗命令，从他们第一次见面时他就发现了这点，当Ryan命令他将嘲讽自己的话翻译给他的上司听时，这令人感到屈辱的要求却令他在那一瞬间口干舌燥。

现在的情形和那时不同，Ryan的眼睛里甚至带着笑意，但服从的欲望依然击中了他。他把杯子斟满，挺直了身体，Ryan靠在椅背上，仰头看他，那副悠闲的姿态就好像这样的服务理所当然。他忽然想起今天那位军官的误解，他想自己现在就好像一个Sub在服侍自己的主人，这个念头令他战栗。

“我会的，长官。”他回答，视线低垂，他很久没有过主人了，但他还记得一个合格的Sub该是什么姿态。他等着下一个命令，期待但又带着紧张，他知道接下来的事情可能不是那么的愉悦。但他愿意服从于Ryan，一直以来他从Ryan身上得到的已经太多了。

“谢谢你信任我。”他说。他是发自真心，但他不知道怎么才能证明，于是期待开始变成了渴望，他想快点用对命令的服从来表明这一点。

Ryan冲他举了举杯：“我才该说感谢，Captain，谢谢你的帮助。”说完一饮而尽，站起身去洗漱，顺手拍了他一下：“你也早点休息，明天还有事情。”

他愣在原地，半晌露出个自嘲的笑容，是他误会了。Ryan是把他当成平等的同伴来看待，从来没人这样对待过他，但他却觉得失落。

属于Sub的受虐天性，他嘲笑自己，摇了摇头。

 

“我们得到的消息，他是个Sub，对吧，Colonel。”Ryan对面的老官僚慢悠悠地开口，明知答案却仍要装模作样地确认，这群人的官腔就像是被集体培训出来的，但Ryan还是给了个肯定的回答。

“是你选择的信任他。”对方再次开口，他再次肯定。

“那事情就好办了许多，”老家伙缓缓地说，“你看，Colonel，现在是战时，我们不能轻易相信一个投奔过来的敌人，更何况是个Sub，你知道，他们这群人，缺乏坚定的品质。但如果，是Dom和Sub的关系，那就是另一回事了。如今这个混乱的世界上依然坚固的法则，就是夫妻之间和Sub对Dom的忠诚，任何违反的人，都会被谴责，即使是从这违反中获利的国家的人……”

“你想让我和他缔结契约。”Ryan打断了他，但对方依然不慌不忙纠正他：“不，不是我，是这时局的需要，你也该知道这不成文的规定，我们无法信任一个无主的投奔过来的Sub。Colonel，据我们所知，你是个Dom，是吧。”

又一个完全没有意义的确认问题，Ryan点头回应。

“所以，我们觉得这是最好的安排，你信任了他，他也会对你有好感。我知道这是种牺牲，但往好了想，他还不错不是吗……”

在对方发出干巴巴的笑声时，Ryan再次打断了他：“如果我拒绝，会发生什么？”

“这种事情不能强求，我们会给他安排其他的Dom，事实上，他已经知道了，并且同意被安排给任何Dom。”

 

Oriani站在房间里，不知道他将面临的是什么。门开了，Ryan走了进来，他绷直了身体，注视着对方的下一步行动。或许Ryan会让他收拾东西离开，去找新为他指派的Dom，也或许……

“糟糕的选择，你不知道会遇到什么人。”

他庆幸他只抱着微弱的希望，所以熄灭时不至于掩饰不了失望。“我是个军人，我理解战时要求。”他说。

Ryan歪头看他，露出个笑容：“没错，战时要求，看起来你倒是比我更支持我的国家的不合理规定。”

“我是意大利人，我擅长见风使舵。”他也笑了，想要用同伴间开玩笑的方式来完成告别，但他却想起了最开始Ryan对意大利军队的嘲讽，他大概那个时候就被这个Dom迷住了。意识到自己又在渴求不可能的事情，他赶紧又开了个玩笑来转移注意力。“别担心我，担心你那即将被指派给我的同胞吧。”  
   
Ryan抬手给他理了下衣领，做了个玩味的表情：“你可能会挨鞭子。”

他刚要开口，有人打断了他们。“长官，契约已经准备好了。”推门而入的士兵说。

“马上过去。”Ryan回答，然后把目光转回了愣住的Oriani，恶作剧般地笑了：“走吧，我已经开始担心自己了。”

 

在签订契约的全过程中，Oriani始终处于一种茫然的状态，直到他们回到房间，Ryan给他倒了杯酒，酒精到了胃里燃烧了起来，上涌的热度融化了他僵住的大脑。他意识到了自己的身份，然后发现自己正坐在椅子上，手里握着他的主人倒给他的酒。他赶紧站起身来，把酒杯放在一边，他想了半天，终于决定从他能记住的最后一件事开始，“鞭子的事，长官……”他开口。

Ryan咧了咧嘴发出个满不在乎的声音打断了他：“开个玩笑，战时需求，Captain，别把那狗屁契约放在心上，做做样子而已，你是自由的。”

他重新坐了下来，做出放松的姿态。这是最好的结果，什么都没有改变，但他却被刺痛了。直到房间熄了灯，他静静地躺在黑暗里，才终于清醒了过来，他是Ryan的Sub了，他得到他一直想要的那个Dom了，用这种不需要他付出丝毫努力的方式，他还在奢求什么呢？

他听着房间里另一个呼吸声，他随着那节奏一起呼吸，他的阴茎慢慢地抬起了头。他想要释放，他的手向下伸去，又停在了将要触碰到的地方。他的阴茎不再属于自己，这个认知令他兴奋，他更硬了。他在欲望间挣扎，就碰一碰能怎么样呢，没人明确规定你不能自慰，他想。

事实上，Ryan什么都没规定。这个念头袭击了他，他该为此松一口气，这意味着自由而不该如此的像是遗弃。他握紧了手，放弃了抚慰自己的念头，企图用欲望的痛苦来对抗另一种痛苦，Ryan从来没真正地想要他，但他却单方面的把自己放在了奴隶的位置上为主人忍受欲望，这种得不到回应的献祭感在疼痛中升腾起快感。他在被折磨得精疲力尽时终于沉沉睡去。

当Oriani看到他的上级Thomas把目光停留在一个意大利女人身上时，就知道又要有两难的任务等着他。

“翻译给她听。”Thomas在吐出一段调情的话语后，对他说。

“长官，这不太合适。”他低声提醒，希望对方能记起这女人是一位有妇之夫，而且她的丈夫为盟军带来了至关重要的情报。

“这是命令！”Thomas拿出了上司的威严。

“原谅我，长官，但这超出了我的职责范围。”

Thomas对那位女士做了个告辞的示意，转身就没了笑容，“你对我命令的可远不如对Howard的服从。”

“我从未因为主观因素而选择性执行命令。”

“得了，谁都知道是因为什么，”Thomas嗤了一声，“因为Howard是个Dom。”

“他不是我的Dom，长官。”他忽然间希望Ryan在这儿，这个话题令他觉得将自己暴露了出来，他感到脆弱和屈辱。

“那没什么区别，如果不是Ryan，就可能是Howard，那对你来说没什么不同不是吗，”Thomas用一种知晓一切的姿态谈论着，“事实上，我不知道为什么不给你指派给Howard，同属一个部门，当然更好管理，却偏给你指派给了一个飞行员。但谁知道，或许是人性化的考虑，你是因为Ryan才投奔的对吧，我承认，那是个迷人的蓝眼睛混蛋。”

“长官，看起来您没有需要我的公务了，请容我告退。”他生硬地结束了话题，不顾Thomas阴沉下来的脸色，离开了宴会。

不是Ryan就是Howard或者随便一个谁，他曾经接受了这样的安排，但当被人说出来时这个事实令他觉得受伤，就好像他是个什么工具，可以被任何人拿在手上。他庆幸是Ryan，但为什么是Ryan，他从来没问过，也许是人性化的考量，将他交给一个熟识的人，也或者，他们是早就察觉到他对Ryan的亲近了吗，所以这样的安排令他更好控制？

他想起了和他共事的人曾经问他为什么要投奔盟军，他发现自己羞于说出是因为长久以来他难安的良心。在尴尬的沉默后，那人好心地开口：“因为Colonel？”他笑了下算是肯定，那人露出个了然的神色。如今再想起那个神色，他明白自己为什么不敢说出自己参与逃亡的真正原因，因为没人会相信的，他们更愿意相信这是一个Sub追随Dom的本能。

他不否认他是在追随Ryan，但他厌恶于别人认为他的自由意志无关紧要。

他同样厌恶Ryan给了他自由，他却把自己摆在Sub位置上的卑微姿态，就好像强有力的证明了，他确实渴望着将自己置于一段没有自由意志的关系之中。

接下来的几天是艰难的，Thomas反复地刁难他的工作，一个对意大利语一窍不通的美国军官却总是要质疑他的翻译做的不够精确。而Howard的命令对他来说更糟，他希望从中找出自己不是会无条件服从任何一个Dom的证据，但军队中的等级制度无疑将这变得无比艰难，而他的同僚心照不宣地将这扭曲成了Dom和Sub的关系，全然不在意即使在普通人身上，上下级关系也是如此运作的。

又是身心俱疲的一天，他回到宿舍，几天来的不满达到了顶点。他关上门，转身时发现Ryan正坐在椅子上等着他，他刚才已经在疲惫下放松下来的身体一瞬间挺直了。“长官，你回来了。”他说。

Ryan嗯了一声，直视着他：“有人告诉我一些事情。”

他看了Ryan一眼，就知道对方指的是什么了，这几天的种种思绪重新回到脑海，他不知道该如何作答。

Ryan叹了口气，“你该告诉我，Oriani，”他说，“即使我们实际上并不是，但明面上，我依然是你的Dom，我能帮你做些什么。”

“因为我们并不是，所以我不觉得该用这些事麻烦你，长官。”他忽然间涌起一股怒火，而他用自己冷淡的语气传达了这一点。

“那么，我还是你的朋友，你是连这一点也要否认吗？”Ryan明白无误地察觉到了他的对抗情绪，提高了音量。

“你又不能在别人面前以朋友的身份帮我解决这些，”怒火和疲劳一起，滋生出一种委屈，他知道这太可笑了，于是背在身后的双手握紧来克制情绪，他想赶紧结束这个话题，“别担心，长官，我不会心生不满再次叛逃。”

“谁在说这个？”他的话起到了相反的效果，Ryan似乎被彻底激怒了。

“这就是这段关系的目的，我们都知道，长官。”

Ryan眯起了眼睛，有那么一个瞬间他觉得Ryan在考虑赏他一顿鞭子，就像一个真正的Dom一样，但很快，男人就平复了下来。“我没怀疑过那个，但我想确保你在这里工作得舒心，就像我说的，我是你的朋友。”Ryan柔声说。

他的希望再次被戳破了，他的手开始发抖，他知道自己的情绪到了崩溃的边缘，也就在此时，他才知道他刚刚的渴望有多强烈。他甚至觉得自己的阴茎有勃起的冲动，在这么长一段时间自虐般的不曾发泄后，对受罚的幻想就能令他兴奋。但Ryan不会给他指令，他不知道这样的自我压制要以什么样的方式结束，或许是漫长没有尽头的无法满足，看不到的终点令他感到绝望，在此时为他濒临崩溃的情绪再添一把火。他的眼眶发热，他想要是他的双眼都是瞎的就好了，他可以带两个眼罩，这样就不会让自己如此暴露。

“你还好？”Ryan的声音从他身侧传来，他扭头，不知道什么时候Ryan走到了他的身边，手握住了他的胳膊。

“你不能这样，”他支离破碎地开口，“我理解战时需求，只是战时需求，但你不能这样，给一点希望让我发现那是错觉，让所有人都以为我是你的Sub又告诉我你不想要我，你不能这么残酷……”

“你该问我想不想要你。”Ryan沉声说。

他空白了一会儿，才理解Ryan所说的含义，他被震惊了：“但你没……”

“我没自信到觉得你一定会乐于做我的Sub，尤其在这种军方的半强迫性质下，”Ryan站起来向他走近，仰头看他，带了点孩子气的不开心，“我也没大度到不介意自己想要的Sub说可以接受随便哪一个Dom。”

“所以，是我的错，长官？”

Ryan笑了，伸手帮他弄了下衣领，然后掐住了他的下颌，让他与自己直视：“Oriani，我问你一个问题，你要听好。你想做我的Sub吗，真正的那种，为我服务，做我的奴隶，没有假期，没有期限，而我向你保证我不会是个仁慈的Dom。如果你不想，我们就保持朋友关系，没有中间的路。”

他在战栗中挺直了身体，看进那双蓝眼睛里：“我想要，长官。”他轻声说，期待和对未知的恐惧一起席卷了他，他觉得自己在漂浮。

“勇敢的男孩。”Ryan拍了拍他的脸颊，“我还没吃晚饭，我猜你能利用这段时间适应一下自己的新角色。”

他知道其中的含义，他向墙角走去，但恐慌向他袭来，他无法克制自己，关于这个的回忆并不愉快。但他不希望自己的迟疑引起新主人的注意，他努力维持着步伐到达了自己该去的地方，就要跪下去。

“等等，”Ryan阻止了他，扔给他一个枕头，“垫在下面。”

他膝盖触碰到柔软的布料的那一刻，有什么堵住了他的喉咙，他觉得自己陷了进去，再也无法逃离。Ryan关上门走了出去，但没有关灯，他盯着自己的影子，光亮让他身处现实之中，羞耻而又浑身燥热。

随着身体的疲劳，他对将要发生的事的幻想让步于回忆，他觉得四周都变成了黑色，只有眼前那一处在发亮，就和在黑暗中跪久了是一样的景象。不许动，否则你会挨鞭子，有人对他说。他挺直脊背，跪在冰冷的地面上，从兴奋到疲劳再到绝望，只剩下恐惧支撑着他。他在颤抖，他支持不住了，但有脚步声在他周围，他的主人在监视着他，拿着鞭子等待他移动的那一刻……

一只手抚摸上了他的后颈，按揉着他紧张的肌肉。“放松，”他听到了Ryan的声音，回到了现实，长出了一口气。“你以前的主人没好好对待过你是吗？”Ryan轻声说，更像是带着笑意的调侃而不是需要回答的询问。

紧接着，Ryan拍了他后背一下，吩咐说：“去给我放洗澡水。”

这种日常的服务让他完全进入了状态，他知道了自己的位置，他不是只有在主人有欲望时才会被使用，而是每时每刻处于服从的地位。这些对他来说不是陌生的，曾经学过的东西迅速从记忆中被翻找出来。他放好水，小心地帮Ryan脱掉了衣服，叠好放在一边。男人半躺在浴缸里，示意他也脱光，他依言听从，赤裸着站在对方面前，等待着下一步的命令。

“把我的皮带拿过来。”Ryan说。

他从Ryan的裤子上抽出了皮带，双手递了过去。

“进来。”这个命令让他楞了一下，但马上就小心翼翼地站进了浴缸里。Ryan冲他勾勾手指，他试探着弯下身，跨着Ryan的腿跪了下来。他的主人伸出手，从他的脸颊滑到他的脖颈直到肩膀，施加了力度。他会意，屏住呼吸扎进了水里，将对方的阴茎含了进去。

他专心地舔弄着，在水底感官被放大，他的耳边是水流的声响，而他能感受到嘴里勃起的性器的热度。有什么触碰到了他的脖子，但他没去在意，直到他的一口气快要用尽，他知道自己需要呼吸，但另一方面又享受着呼吸被剥夺的快感。他脖子上的东西勒紧了，把他拉了出去，他喘息着，发现那是Ryan的皮带。

“你还记得，在那列火车上，我在你身上尝试用绳子勒脖子的招式？”Ryan说。

他还没能找回声音，只是点了点头，他知道Ryan想说什么，他在那个时候就在渴望那能是个项圈。

“你从那时就如此的服从，我该给你点奖励。”Ryan对他微笑，蓝眼睛闪烁着，他从没见过那么明亮的笑容，他被迷住了，任由Ryan推着他躺在了浴缸里，跨坐在了他的身上。

Ryan让他的阴茎滑进了自己的臀缝处，情色地摩擦着，他几乎是立刻就硬了起来。“多长时间了？”Ryan问他。

“从签契约的那天起。”他回答。

Ryan挑眉，给了个赞许的眼神，又带了点邪恶：“你不会在我之前射出来吧。”

“不会，长官。”他说，手指握紧了浴缸的边缘。

“很好。”Ryan说着，反手握住他的阴茎，缓慢地坐了下去，刚进入了个头部，他几乎就想要惊叫，紧致的甬道给他被冷落了太久的阴茎的刺激太强烈了，他试图挺起上身，也不知道是想要插得更深还是想要逃离。但脖子上的皮带阻止了他，Ryan拉扯着皮带将他束缚在了原地，口中发出驱赶牲畜般的嘘声。于是他只能被动承受，Ryan在他的阴茎上操着自己，他的脖颈随着Ryan的动作被不停拉扯，他觉得自己是在被驾驭着，在对欲望的忍耐中喷出声鼻息。

Ryan放缓了动作，伸手触碰到了他的眼罩。“我可以吗？”Ryan轻喘着问他，笑容里几乎有种天真的意味。他点头，他的眼罩被揭开了，露出他留着伤痕印记的瞎眼。他用仅剩的一只眼睛看着Ryan，男人歪头，柔声说了句：“可怜的男孩。”说完俯下身来亲吻他，用一种极端暧昧的方式，男人的舌头滑过他早已失去用处很多年的眼球，他从没体会过的快感贯穿了全身，他在对方柔和的亲吻下颤抖着，大腿却被用力拍打了一下，将他从高潮边缘拉了回来，提醒着他刚才的命令依然有效。

他一面被宠爱着，一面又被掌控着，他无法说他的主人到底是仁慈还是残忍。终于Ryan享受够了，挺直身体仰着头射了出来，发出满足的哼声。“射吧。”Ryan漫不经心地说，就好像这件事根本无关紧要，是否允许完全凭心情一样。但他又被允许射进了Ryan体内，一直到他射尽最后一滴，Ryan才放松了后穴，抬离身体与他分开。男人躺回了浴缸里，像只猫一样将四肢舒展开，闭上了眼睛。

他平复呼吸，重新跪了起来，“谢谢，长官。”他做了一个Sub该做的，对主人表示感谢。Ryan深呼吸了一口气，像是还在回味刚才的性爱，半晌终于睁开眼睛起身出了浴缸，跨出去时扶了他的肩膀一下，顺手握了握，夸奖了一句：“好男孩。” 

tbc

“我西兰花过敏。”Ryan说着，把西兰花都挑到了Oriani盘子里。

“对不起，长官。”

Ryan瞥他一眼，没了下文，他不知道这是不是表示原谅，但按照惯例，如果Ryan不介意他做错了什么，会明白的表示出来。他猜测他的主人可能在积聚怒火，一整个早上，他都小心翼翼，生怕哪个错误的举动引燃那积蓄的情绪。

他站在Ryan身后，等着Ryan穿好衣服出门，忽然间对方把手里的皮带扔了过来，他一惊之下没接住掉在了地上。他赶紧弯腰去捡，听到Ryan的命令：“给我系好。”

他迅速又恭敬地帮Ryan系上皮带，然后退到了一边等着下一步的吩咐。“你对你曾经的上司都比对我殷勤多了。”Ryan面无表情地说。

你又没和他一样到了没人帮忙就系不上皮带的地步，Oriani想，但他明智地没有说出来。“对不起，我会记住的，长官。”他说。

又是和早餐时一样的反应，Ryan看了他一眼，转身出了门。

他用了一天来反思自己做错了什么，他觉得那不能都算是他的错，他又不知道Ryan西兰花过敏，对方从来没有告诉过他。然后他意识到他竟然正在为自己找借口，在他过往的经历中，他从来不会有这样的机会，恐惧会令他只想要得到宽恕。他知道Ryan对他几乎可以说是纵容，而他却惹得Ryan心生不满，他为此而感到愧疚。

他想他会服从于任何命令来表示自己的歉意，但过了一整天，Ryan的态度还是像早上一样令人捉摸不透，根本没有和他说几句话，更别提让他去做些什么。Ryan整个晚上表现出一种疲惫又不开心的状态，早早就上了床，把自己团进了被子里。而他站在床边，不知道这代表着什么，以往如果Ryan想让他上床，都会给他明确的指令，就像他们确立关系的第一天晚上一样，他清理好浴室出来时，他的主人已经躺在了床上，拍了拍床示意他上来，亲昵又像对待宠物。事实上，Ryan几乎每晚都允许他睡在床上，男人有把人当成抱枕的习惯。

当没人可抱时，Ryan会选择床具，就像现在，男人趴在床上，抱着枕头窝在被子里，用一个背影表达出自己的不高兴。他几次想要上前，但又困惑于对方的意图。他长久地站在原地注视着Ryan，他知道对方没睡，他不自觉地就回想起了他的主人不满时的样子，抿起的嘴唇，还有紧盯着人的蓝眼睛，当你和他不熟时会感受到压迫，但相处一段时间后就会觉得那更像是种小脾气。

然后他发现，在这种他的主人可能正在发怒的紧要关头，他硬了。欲望在他体内升腾，他想起他们有一个多星期没有做过了，这段时间Ryan每天总是很忙，回来时带着疲惫，由他服侍着洗漱完就睡了，没再对他提出性方面的要求。至于他自己是否想要，那是不重要的，他该记住这点，所以这不合时宜的欲望让他觉得难堪。

“你在等什么，等我邀请你吗？”终于，Ryan回过头问，声音里的怒气让他的心沉了下去。

“不是，长官。”

“或者你不想和我睡一张床？”

“不是，长官。”他急切地否认，他怎么可能不想。他只是越发疑惑，他没得到允许，他不知道为什么会因为不做没得到允许的事而受到责备。

Ryan抿起嘴唇打量他，目光停留在了他的勃起撑出的痕迹上，他想隐藏，手臂动了一下，但又克制住了自己依然背在身后。Ryan的怒火还没完全消散，但露出了个危险的笑容，语气缓和了一点：“你想要我？”

“没……”

“对我说谎，Oriani？”Ryan挑眉，他闭上了嘴。男人把被子撇在了一边，向他靠近，最终用一种敞开又懒散的姿态跪坐在床上，隔着裤子握住他坚硬的阴茎把他拉近，对他微笑。

忽然间，男人的手握紧了，疼痛攥住了他。他下意识地向后躲，施加在他下身的力度加大，逼迫他接受这些。他的手指在背后绞紧，咬住了牙，他在痛苦中听到了Ryan的声音。

“所以你是想让我求你来操我？”

“没有，长官！”他回答，更加顺从地把自己袒露在Ryan的手下，方便惩罚他克制不住的欲望。

但Ryan松开了手，看着他从疼痛中缓和过来，问他：“那你为什么不主动提出来？”

对这个问题感到茫然，他直视了Ryan。这算是作为Sub又一个违背规矩的举动了，但Ryan的表情让他忘记了这点。男人仰头看他，怒火退去了，只剩下种闹脾气的不开心，他竟然从中察觉出一丝委屈。

“我……因为我的欲望不重要，长官，”他说，这是他一直以来的认知，而他直到现在也无法想象一个向主人索取性的奴隶是多么的无理。

“你觉得这是在满足你的欲望？”Ryan皱眉，加重了语气，“我们的性爱是在取悦我，Oriani。或许我每次都允许你也享受到使你产生了错觉。”

“我没敢忘，长官，只要您命令，我都会照做，不管自己的感受如何。所以……所以我不理解为什么您会想要我主动提出来，我可能会选择错误的时机，而您可能会认为我是在考虑自己。”

Ryan像是明白了什么，点了点头，“不怪你，我该想到的，”他轻声说，“就像如果我不命令你，你就不会想到帮我系皮带一样，你不知道在没有我的命令的时候，你主动做的是否是我想要的。做得多错的多，是不是？”

他想起了他过去体会到的一件事，为了已经下达但他没能执行的命令接受惩罚在他的承受范围内，但在没有命令的情况下主动去做而受到的惩罚，这简直令他痛恨把自己送上门去的举动。

“我不会为了你试图取悦我的举动而惩罚你，即使那不是我想要的，”Ryan说，带着让他相信的力量，“我喜欢，换个词，我需要知道你想要取悦我，同样，我需要知道你想要我，即使我不会允许。你是想的，是吧。”

他的身体里流过一阵暖流，他当然想要。他看着Ryan柔和的蓝眼睛，他想点亮那双眼睛，胜过一切。而Ryan舒展在床上对他敞开，带着种惊人的优雅，欲望让他真正的变成了奴隶，渴望着得到主人的身体。

“所以，现在怎么做能让我愉悦？猜，Oriani，尝试，我喜欢看你为我尝试。”

 

他跪在Ryan双腿之间，把舌头探进入口，他顶进那圈肌肉，又撤出来，在周围花上更多的时间，直到入口全然放松，让他把整个舌头滑入。在狭窄的甬道里盲目探索是个不小的挑战，他的舌根开始发酸，但Ryan舒适的叹息让他有足够的动力继续。他找到了那一点，用粗糙的舌头反复摩挲，用舌尖一次次触碰，直到这样的挑逗积蓄起足够的快感，但又再也没法进一步满足对方的需求，才撤了出来。

“长官，我能进来吗？”他问。

Ryan整个人融化了一样趴在床上，慵懒地回答：“当然。但不准射进来。”

“遵命，长官。”他说，把自己的阴茎送了进去。Ryan发出声绵长的呻吟，越发的放松了下来，享受着他的服务。他密切地注视着他的主人，根据对方的反应调整自身，这不是很难，Ryan没有任何遮掩，明白无误地袒露出自己的情绪。他感受到信任，他克制着自己的欲望，但他却觉得自己在满足感中越飘越高，终于，当Ryan射出来的时候，他仿佛自己也经历了一场高潮。

他把还硬着的欲望退了出来，高潮后的男人在快感的余味中昏昏欲睡，勉强睁开眼睛看了看他，露出个笑容，几乎有种恶作剧般的孩子气。

“不准射，硬着吧。”Ryan说。

这看似残酷的命令却让他笑了。“是，长官。”他轻声说，跪了起来，帮Ryan按揉肩膀和脊背。Ryan又睁了睁眼，笑意加深了：“好孩子，我这几天累死了。就想要你，你又不说。”

他终于知道了今天Ryan的反常的原因，说了句：“我还以为你是因为我给你的菜里打了西兰花。”

Ryan咧了咧嘴，发出个责怪的声音：“你是这世界上最会瞎想的Sub……但别再让我在菜里看到西兰花，否则就和我的皮带打个招呼吧。”

他安静了一会儿，还是问了出来：“您到底是西兰花过敏还是单纯地讨厌它？”

Ryan抽出了枕着的枕头砸在了他脸上：“话多。”

 

“长官，能借用你们的翻译几天吗？”外出行动小组问，Thomas指了指Oriani：“自己问他。”

就在对方开口要问他之前，Thomas忽然又插了进来：“我忘了，你是不是需要征求你主人的同意？”

来者看了他一眼，露出个了然的神色，没再询问他的意图，只等着一个素不相识的Dom来决定是否把这个Sub交由他们使用。

“他在执行任务。”他说，这是事实，但也是他让这件事的关键点重新回到他这个当事人身上的借口。

“那太不巧了，我们需要立即出发。”那人说着就要离开，甚至没再多看他一眼。他突然间被一种冲动驱使，“等一下，”他说，有个声音在内心阻止他，但被他漠视了，“我想我可以，这是任务需要，我想他会理解的。”

当天晚上他在另一个城市打了个电话告知Ryan这件事，“我已经知道了。”Ryan说，他听不出有怒气夹在其中，或许是承认了他自主选择的权利。他知道自己是想用这种方式证明什么，但他却发现其实什么都证明不了，他没因此有胜利的满足感。

“注意安全。”Ryan在挂电话前和他说，他唯一的满足感只来源于这句嘱咐。

他在外面呆了半个月，当他终于再一次站在门外时，感受到了疲惫，他想念Ryan的床，更重要的，他想念Ryan。

“长官。”他走进门，打了个招呼。

“我该把你吊起来用鞭子抽。”Ryan冷冰冰的声音打破了他亲近的渴望，他意识到这是分别了半个月后他的主人最想做的事，他的心像是被一只手攥了一下。但他又能说什么呢，如果那是Ryan想要的，他就只能服从，他是个Sub不是吗。

从酸涩中泛起不甘，他把所有的感情都藏了起来，用同样冷淡的语调回答：“那是您的权利，长官。”

Ryan盯着他，露出从来没有过的阴郁表情，半晌说了一句：“出去跑十圈再回来。”

“是，长官。”他想这是体罚前的羞辱，让他的惩罚能被众人看到，虽然在别人眼里这可能只是寻常的锻炼，但他自己知道其中的含义，这足够让他认识到自己的地位了。

他本来就疲惫，屈辱感和对将要到来的惩罚的恐惧让他在结束时比正常情况下更加劳累。而Ryan已经恢复了常态，这样的对比令他羡慕身为Dom可以找到途径宣泄情绪。他等待着，把情感全部封闭了起来，他不想把自己的内心暴露在他无力反抗的伤害之下。

“去洗个澡，放松一下。”Ryan对他说。

他服从命令，但他不会蠢到真的放松自己，那只会让接下来的事情更难熬，他还是愿意绷紧神经来给自己挺过去的勇气。但Ryan的举动却与他的希望相悖，他的主人不打算给他个痛快，而一定要逼他把自己亲手剥开。

“说吧。”Ryan对他说。

他知道这是个象征性的解释机会，而他而给出了谁都知道是无意义的回答：“那是任务，长官，而您不在。”

“他们是非你不可吗，他们可以轻松找到另一个翻译，Oriani，别用任务搪塞我，我不会真的因为紧急任务而责怪你，或者在你心里我是个把Dom的权威置于一切之上的人？你以为我为什么没在当天晚上命令他们换个翻译过去让你回来？我有那个权力，但我知道，一旦任务开始就最好保持连贯以防意外，这就是为什么这场谈话到现在才发生！”

他早就知道刚才Ryan的平静是在伪装，伪装出宽容的假象，而实际上只是把怒火积蓄了起来，他关于这个的认知正确令他愉悦，就像在看一场拙劣的表演，而他也愿意配合。

“对不起，长官，下次我会权衡任务的紧急性。”他说。

“那不是我要说的！”Ryan缓和了一下，“是为什么，为什么你明知道他们可以去找别人还要冒着惹怒我的风险去做。”

他回忆起当时驱使他的那股冲动，熟悉的厌恶感再次袭来，他是没权利自主选择任务的，就像他没权利逃避惩罚一样，但他所剩无多的尊严总是想让他做一些抗争，所以他接下任务，现在后果来临了，但不是惩罚降临在了他的身上，是他选择了惩罚，而他现在想再推动一下这个结果。

“他们或许也需要得到主人的允许。”他说。

Ryan紧紧地盯住了他，明白了他隐藏的讽刺。“你是在抱怨自己的地位？”Ryan说，在他的构想中，那会是全然的暴怒，之后会是失控的惩罚，而Ryan甚至不会意识到这都是他计划好的，那将会是他的一次胜利。但不该是这样，不该是带着受伤的痕迹，也许是他的错觉，他想不出Ryan怎么会被这种事伤到，但他还是在那一瞬间变得手足无措。

他的软弱让他再次失去了控制权，Ryan再次开口时，他就知道事情不再在他的掌控范围内了。“我们都累了，都需要想一想，睡觉吧。”Ryan说，他只能回归Sub的本分，提供例行的服务。他只在这一天结束时再次赢得了一些愉悦，“睡在地上，”Ryan给他扔了条毯子，“能让你清醒一下，思考一下自己的位置。”

他知道，这场较量没有结束，Ryan想要他认识到自己的错误主动请求惩罚，而他愿意接受惩罚的方式只能是Ryan运用强权强行施加给他的，他已经在肉体上屈服了，他不愿意再把内心全部交付出去。

但他的主人是对的，睡在地上能让他清醒一下，又冷又硬的地面一方面进一步激起了他的不甘，另一方面却让他怀念Ryan的床，温暖舒适，最重要的在Ryan身边他总能感受到安全。他在黑暗中反思自己的计划，看到了被他忽视的可能，如果Ryan就是不认输呢，无休止地等着他承认错误，他那软弱的Sub天性能支撑多久，他需要多久就会爬回Ryan的脚下请求宽恕，只要能重新赢得对方那偶尔的温存？也或者，当Ryan厌倦了这场游戏时，会怎么做，会不会放弃一个不顺从的奴隶，和他解除契约？这个念头让他觉得恐慌，他仿佛能看见自己的自尊心被恐惧一点点逼进角落里，只剩下微弱的反抗。

Ryan却在第二天恢复了常态，他知道对方没忘记这件事，但也没再提起。于是他的恐惧被限制在了一个范围内摇摆不定，不足以弱到让他的自尊心重占上风，但也没强到令他放弃抵抗，他被这摇摆反复拉扯，坐卧不宁。

几天后，他的不安让他直到Ryan提醒了他，才想起那天是什么日子。

“生日快乐，我有个礼物给你。”他的主人说，示意他跪到自己身边来。

他顺从地跪了下去，心甘情愿的，他知道Ryan今天在他还没醒时就有了任务，他没想到在这样忙乱的时期Ryan居然还会给他准备礼物。

他仰视着他的主人，从来没有这么清晰地认识到他有多不希望失去对方，他的坚持又微弱了一点，只要Ryan还愿意要他，他不介意卑微地请求一次惩罚。

“闭眼睛。”Ryan对他说。

黑暗中有什么东西触碰到了他的脖子，他瑟缩了一下，但Ryan温热的手指让他镇定了下来，温和的压力施加在他的脖子上，这种禁锢反而让他觉得安全。

“好了，”他睁开眼睛，Ryan正完成最后一步，将牵引绳扣上，“一直都用皮带代替，我想该给你个项圈了。”

他迟疑着抬起手，“你可以摸。”Ryan给了他允许，他摸了摸脖子上的项圈，触感很柔软，也没有新皮革的气味。“谢谢，长官，”他轻声说，依然不敢相信这是真的，“我以为……”

“我确实还没忘了那件事呢。”Ryan看出了他在想什么。

“我以为您会考虑抛弃我。”

“那种好事你连想都不要想，”Ryan拉了拉绳子，露出个笑容，手指在他的项圈上逡巡，“你知道有时作为惩罚，主人会收回赏给奴隶的标记吧。”

“不要，”他握住了Ryan的手，得到个警告的眼神，他不情愿地松开了，把他坚持了几天不肯说出口的哀求给了他的主人，“我情愿挨鞭子，长官，别拿走这个。”

“情愿？”Ryan挑眉，他意识到刚才似乎只是个玩笑，但已经晚了，Ryan露出个无可奈何的表情，“你还是不明白这件事的重点，所以惩罚没有意义。留着吧，提醒你我不会为了这种事抛弃你，你安下心来可能会想的更清楚一些。”

“也可能我永远都不会想清楚。”他说。

“那就永远不会有惩罚，对我来说没有区别。你总觉得惩罚是为了让我满意，其实关键在你，是你需要。”

这提醒了他受虐的天性，他不想承认这个，在那一瞬间他变得具有攻击性：“但您确实生了我的气，您想要惩罚我，您否认不了这个。”

“生气？”Ryan笑了，摇了摇头，“你对那一无所知，你以为我为什么让你跑十圈再回来？因为我要气疯了，我需要冷静，我不想伤害到你。”

他愣住了，他从来没想过会是这样。“我当然会有私心，我没法否认那个，”Ryan的眼睛变得幽深，“你以为你为了留住我的项圈而哀求我鞭打你的样子不会让我兴奋，让我有满足感？你以为我刚才只是在开玩笑，不是真的有拿走它来折磨你的欲望？但我知道我不能，你知道，有时候一个Dom的感受也是不重要的。”

“至于现在我有没有生你气，”Ryan拉着他的项圈把他带到了床边，重新露出笑容，“当然，我本来想拽着你的新项圈骑你，但现在，你得不到这个礼物了，睡觉吧。”

Ryan把他拴在了床头，但让他睡在了床上，他感受着脖子上的压力，回想刚才Ryan的话。他感到愧疚，当他想到Ryan因为他而忍受怒火和欲望，他甚至觉得心痛。同时他知道，事实绝不仅是Ryan说出来的这些，他想起他在外第一晚时和Ryan的通话，或许从那个时候对方就在克制怒火，一直到他任务结束。还有他的项圈，他知道这是手工制作的，或许是在那半个月，Ryan在生他气的同时依然没忘了他的生日，也或许是在那之前，那就更好理解一个精心准备了礼物却发现自己的Sub私自离家的Dom的愤怒。他想做出补偿，但随即意识到这也不会是Ryan真正想要的惩罚的目的。他只好把这些也暂时放下，回到这件事的起源，他答应了出任务的那个时候，就像Ryan问他的，为什么，但每次想到这个，都会有熟悉的不适感阻止他进一步探究。

“因为他们说我需要征求您的同意，他们的态度就好像我的想法无关紧要。”他说，Ryan坐在他面前，他还是没能想清楚所有的事，但他想他能寻求他的主人的帮助。

“所以你想证明你不需要，你有自主选择的权利。所以，你证明了吗。”Ryan问。

他握紧了手，这是他不愿意再去细想的部分了，他开始后悔选择对Ryan坦白。

“我没有想象的满足，因为担心您会惩罚我。”他说。

“我没在电话里对你发脾气，你回来之后刚见到我时也没什么恐惧，不是全部原因。”

“但我还是您的奴隶，我潜意识里知道这是错的。”他说。

“所以你想，如果你没有我这个主人，就能得到你想要的了，你想对抗我。”

他没说话，他不能否认自己没有过这样的念头。

“我曾经给过你选择，你放弃了，”Ryan说，“如果你想要，我也可以允许你选择任务的权利，但那真的是你要的吗？”

他的迟疑就是他所厌恶的，于是他再次逃避：“那没有用，他们依然不会在意我的想法。”

“那是他们的问题，你为什么要在乎？”Ryan看懂了他“你作为一个Dom不会理解”的表情，“总会有那种人，他们觉得Sub没有自主思想，被他们的Dom像工具一样使用，你以为这只是在侮辱一个Sub？这也是在侮辱他的Dom，将一个Dom贬低成没有感情的虐待狂，我知道我有多讨厌别人认为我残忍。”

他知道，Ryan宁可被认为软弱也不愿意被认为残忍。

“如果我想少一些这样的误解，我可以选择不接受你。但我知道你需要我，你是我所真正关注的，如果你也同样，就别去管别人怎么想。”

他觉得Ryan的话似乎有道理但又好像完全没道理，小声说了句：“至少别人不用为了一个任务赢得许可。”

“那是别人！你是我的奴隶，你就是需要得到我的允许，那是你的天性！”

他觉得自己的心脏剧烈疼痛了一下，脱口而出：“所以你也是这么认为……”然后他愣住了，一直潜藏的恐惧终于浮在了他眼前，别人认为他没有自由意志，因为他的确没有，他的主人不允许他有，而他甚至乐于这样。他一直把防御立在外面，却在最能够伤害他的人面前将自己亲手敞开。

“我是这么认为的，你需要一个人来掌控你，那才是你真正的满足所在，”Ryan的话让他的心沉了下去，却被Ryan一把捏住了下颌逼迫与其对视，“但我从来没因此轻视过你，是你自己，你讨厌自己的天性，你觉得自己低人一等，所以你在不停的挣扎。”

“一个掌控者怎么可能不轻视被他掌控的人？”他说。

“你觉得你只是个被掌控者？”Ryan苦笑，“是你选择的我，你还记得吗，只要你当初说不，这一切就都不存在。你根本不知道自己有多大的能量，Oriani。”

Ryan停了一瞬，像是恐惧于自己将要说出的话：“在某种意义上，我才是你的奴隶，我被你吸引，我需要去努力地弄清你的痛苦，并给你你所需要的，即使有些连你自己都意识不到，也或许你觉得在这段关系里你才是会受到伤害的，但你不知道你能对我做什么，在你甚至不自知的情况下，”Ryan的手有些颤抖，“你给我打电话时，我生气，但我不能在那种情况下对你发火让你不安，我需要，不，我渴求你能安全的回来，但同时，不安的是我，我不知道你的不告而别意味着什么，我是人，我会做错事，我怕是我做过的什么让你变了心意，我可以用强权逼你留在身边，但你的心，我早就说过，我在你面前不是那么自信。”

Ryan松开了他，整个人显露出疲惫，轻声说：“现在，我是你的了。”

他知道现在控制权在他手里了，就像他几天前渴求的那样，但他只觉得羞愧。长久以来都是他自己困住了自己，他自我贬低自我厌恶，他讨厌别人因为他是个Sub而歧视他，而实际上，他和那群人没什么两样。而对真正尊重他的人，他却恶意地去猜测去怀疑，他说自己想让Ryan感到愉悦，而实际上他伤Ryan比谁都深。他相信Ryan所说的，他可以选择让这件事过去不再提起，但他知道他不会原谅自己，他也明白他需要和过去做个告别。

“长官，我需要您惩罚我。”他说。

Ryan看着他，柔和但依然带着些脆弱，终于男人开口：“脱掉衣服，把鞭子给我，撑着墙。”

他听从了，赤裸让他有轻微的战栗，Ryan从他的身后走近：“如果你战后和我回美国，你会拥有专门的刑架。”

“如果这是您邀请的方式，我会考虑的。”他说。

Ryan笑了一声，拍了拍他的臀部：“小心点，我不会手下留情的。”

他想放松，但身体违背着他的意志，Ryan察觉到了这点，手指尖滑过他的后背，在他从前的主人留下的旧伤疤处轻轻摩挲。“你知道我不会伤害你的吧。”Ryan柔声说。

“我知道，”他回过头，直视着Ryan的双眼，“请你，长官。”

Ryan的蓝眼睛再一次闪耀了起来，露出个明亮的笑容：“乐意效劳。”

 

他在半梦半醒间想要翻身，有只手扶住了他的肩膀，他听见Ryan的声音：“小心你的背。”

他睁开眼睛，发现自己四肢摊开占据了大半个床，Ryan在靠近床边的地方半躺着，一边翻看手里的资料一边留意他。

于是他打算继续睡了，但忽然间他想到件事：“长官，”Ryan看向他，他问，“生日礼物还能补上吗？”  
tbc

“我讨厌这个，”Ryan从衣服上把勋章拽了下来，塞进盒子里扔到了一边，“看见那群小子的表情了吗，他们在羡慕。”

“他们有一天会明白的。”Oriani说，把东西捡了起来放好。

“明白什么？”Ryan瞪了他一眼，露出了烦躁的表情，“你什么都不知道。”

他在心里叹气，他的主人又到了捉摸不透的时候，总会有这种情况，有危险的气氛正在酝酿。如果是以前，他会试图避开，来避免进一步激怒对方，但现在，他知道他不能只考虑自己是否会被迁怒，他有作为一个奴隶的职责所在。

“需要我为您做什么吗，长官？”他说，呈现出一种将自己全然交付给对方的姿态。

Ryan没料到他的反应，打量了一会儿，示意他跪下。他顺从地跪在了Ryan面前，男人的手指抚摸着他的脖子轻轻摩挲。“我真该佩服你的勇气，”Ryan说，声音低沉，“你以为我是因为不愿意杀人所以讨厌勋章？我是因为有时我会觉得自己乐在其中，所以我害怕，我知道自己有怎样的力量。”

“就比如现在，”Ryan的手指颤抖着扼住了他的喉咙，“我想，我也能够，那么我会做出什么呢？”

他直视着对方，直到窒息让他的泪水模糊了眼睛，但他的手在身后没有动。忽然间Ryan松开了他，看着他跪在地上呛咳，声音很冷淡：“你不知道刚才有多接近。”

“但只是接近，您不会跨过那条线，”他说，把手放在了Ryan膝盖上，“我也不会让您跨过，那是我存在的意义。”

Ryan柔和了下来，带着笑意看他，“你说的很对，那是你的意义，”他从Ryan身上察觉到了欲望，“去准备好，我要使用你。”

 

这在这段关系里是陌生的体验，Ryan握着他的腰，没有任何前戏地直接插入，就好像他只是个纾解欲望的性玩具。好在他还记得从前的功课，给自己做了足够的润滑，但对他太久没做过承受方的身体来说，还是太大了。

但Ryan没给他时间适应，激烈地冲撞了起来，他没想象过会是这样的力量，Ryan在床上从来都像只晒太阳的猫一样柔顺舒展，然而当变成侵略的一方的时候，便仿佛化为暴君般冷酷无情。

其实他心里依然有疑虑，他有那么一个瞬间怀疑这和他之前的经历有什么区别，同样没有丝毫温存的性爱，他没有受伤只是因为他自己做好了准备工作。但他硬了，他克制不住自己的欲望，在Ryan又一次顶撞进来的时候，他发出了一声呻吟。

“操。”Ryan发出了声咒骂，握着他的手攥紧了，其中包含的赞叹意味没让他为自己的放荡羞愧，反而让他感受到自己的控制权。他不是因为不够好所以才会被如此对待，相反，是对他的迷恋才会让他的主人如此失控。Ryan推搡着他让他完全地趴在床上，按住了他的肩膀继续索取着，他从中体会着快感的浪潮，虽然看上去他是被粗暴对待着，但他喜欢这个，这是他享受的方式，而就像Ryan所说的，这是他的选择，如果他不同意，这一切都不会发生。

而他知道Ryan不会真的伤害他的。如果他真的没准备好，他想，或许Ryan会惩罚他，会让他再去准备一次，但不会真的给他造成伤害。他相信这点，从这段时间的相处中，而不是一次性爱中的表现。性从来都不说明一切，他该知道这点。

终于，Ryan射进了他的体内。“这很棒。”Ryan平复呼吸，整个人愉悦而且放松，他趴在床上，疲惫但又因为这毫无掩饰的赞美而满足。而令他更加满足的，是Ryan的手在回味余韵一样在他身上摩挲，刚才的残酷都不见了，只剩下柔和的爱抚。

“谢谢。”意识到到了不得不结束这一晚的时候了，Ryan最后吻了吻他的肩膀，对他说。

“我的荣幸。”他柔声回应。

 

从签订契约的那天起，Oriani就没打算解除它，即使他们都知道这只是战时需求的产物。在这么长时间的相处后，他更加相信Ryan也不会在战争结束后就解除这段关系。但战争依然是逃避一些现实问题的好理由，所以他没想到有些时候一些事情会突然降临，让他平稳地度过需要面临这些问题的节点，却将它们也延续在了之后的生活中。

当Ryan在受伤一个多月后终于开始康复的时候，这场战争也接近了尾声，政治事宜开始取代军事事宜，于是上面也就决定了让Ryan回国疗养。对他而言，现在已经没有什么任务一定要他参与，而他自己也理所当然地要继续照顾他的主人。所以，他们没有谈论任何事，就回到了美国，这本该是一个转折点的事件，就在Ryan因为伤痛在飞机上沉沉睡去，而他密切注视着以防对方需要他的几个小时中过去了。

他是在到了Ryan的家之后，才终于有时间意识到巨大的变化已经发生。但某些方面，生活可要比战争复杂多了。在军营里，每个人漂泊不定，美国人，英国人，法国人，意大利人，大家混在一起，任何的隔阂在战争前都不值一提。但当他到了Ryan的家乡，一个从没被战争直接摧残过的平静城市，当生活变成了重头戏而不只是活着，他才开始认识到自己选择了什么。他离开意大利了，成了一个真正的异乡人。而Ryan的亲人朋友都在此处，Ryan与这里有着千丝万缕的联系，而他却只有唯一的一个，他感受到这种生活的脆弱性。

“他一天二十四小时守着你，怎么可能不累，有谁能没一刻空闲地忍受你的臭脾气！”Ryan的母亲唠叨着，Ryan无可奈何，对他做了个几乎是拜托的表情：“出去转转吧，别让我妈觉得我是个残暴的主人。”

他出了门，但没有地方可去。他漫无目的的闲逛，看着时间计算自己什么时候可以回去。他不担心Ryan，他知道Ryan的母亲能照顾好一切，但这让他担忧自己，他存在的意义被削弱了。他再次想到，如果没有Ryan，这里的所有人和事对他来说就都是陌生的，而到那时，他不知道自己又能做些什么。

他在附近转了不知道多少圈，总算到了可以回去的时候。在Ryan的家门口，正好碰上Ryan的母亲离开，“我已经把饭做好了，”她说，吻了吻他的脸颊和他告别，“他很幸运能有你，我有点把他惯坏了，幸好你迁就他。”

如果不是Ryan，这么友善的老妇人，和他也就是陌路人。他掩饰着自己的低落直到晚上，但Ryan还是看了出来。

“怎么了？”Ryan问他。

“我不知道。”他说，他不是在搪塞，而是无法表达。他喜欢这样的夜晚，和Ryan安静地独处，但他越喜欢，就越觉得自己是被困在了这个孤岛里，外面的世界和他隔了层屏障，而里面的世界也因为这而变得不真实。

“你觉得孤独？”Ryan没用他回答，就继续说了下去，“我该想到的，你觉得我回到这里，就有了自己的生活，而你的生活却还是只有我。”

“过来，”Ryan对他说，半躺在床上拉住了他的手，仰头看他，“有你才叫生活，他们只是我和过去的连接，我已经离开太久了。你才是未来。”

他喉咙里有什么东西，他的手指触碰到了Ryan的脸颊，温热的触感让他觉得真实，但这不够。“想要我？”Ryan笑了，顾及伤后的身体，他们很长时间没有做过了。

“别弄疼我。”Ryan在他面前舒展开来，轻声说，他不用被告知这个，他从来都不敢弄疼Ryan，但Ryan在此时说出来，就带了种将自己的脆弱暴露出来的亲昵。

他小心翼翼地做好了扩张，正面进入了Ryan，留意着还没有完全愈合的伤口，轻柔地动作着。Ryan看着他，蓝眼睛闪烁着，他想起这双眼睛紧紧闭着的那几天，那是他人生中最难熬的时候，然后，Ryan睁开了眼睛，“我会没事的。”Ryan对他说完就又陷入了昏迷。他现在想起来，那像是个承诺，他不知道是不是这个承诺支撑着对方战胜了死亡。

那双眼睛正用同样的神情看着他，于是他知道承诺依然有效，他心里涌起一股混杂的情感，酸涩和喜悦并存，他的主人在他身下，看上去如此坚定让他仰慕，但又如此脆弱令他心痛。这种情感在他高潮来临时充盈到顶点，他需要宣泄，他张开了嘴，他在耳边的轰鸣退去之后才意识到自己说了什么。

“Joe，”他喊了Ryan的名字，他说，“我爱你。”

在那一刻，他不是作为一个Sub在和自己的Dom对话，他只是一个普通人在表达爱意。他紧张地等待着回复，他知道这决定了他剩下的人生。

“拐角那家想要找人教儿子意大利语，我帮你答应了下来，多交点朋友，你得在这生活一辈子呢，”Ryan说，就像个喜欢恶作剧的男孩一样，把他的情绪吊够了，当他终于明白过来这是什么意思时，才对他说了一句，“我也是。”  
end


End file.
